


Tumblr prompts

by TheTrashcanOfWritting



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Multi, POV Azriel (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashcanOfWritting/pseuds/TheTrashcanOfWritting
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompts I will be completing.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Kudos: 19





	1. "Azriel is seriously wounded in a fight or something and Elain jumps in to protect him (although she doesn't stand much chance), and that leads to them lowkey confessing their feelings? Thank you!"

Rhysand had warned them of the potential, but Elain could never have imagined how bloody and violent a civil war would be. Elain became invaluable in the war effort. Her visions often gave them the advantage of the knowledge of the rebel groups. She also helps the nurses on the battlefield. She hates the violence of the war. Hates seeing the battlefield the day after the battles. Their tent is a mile away from the carnage, but with her Fae scent she can still smell the blood and bodies from the field. She hates seeing the warriors during and after the battles with fresh or infected wounds. She can only hope the war won't last long, that the Illyrian rebels will come to their senses and accept the peace treaty Rhysand has offered. Most of all, she hates seeing Azriel leave every day and not knowing if he'll return or what condition he'll return in. Elain drops the mug she was holding and loses control of her body as a vision washes over her. 

_Illyrians, wings, trees, a slice through someone's abs, and new bodies on the field._

Elain calls Azriel through the shadow he trained her to use. _The rebels are in the trees_ She doesn't get a real response, but she can feel Azriel getting ready almost as if she is in the room with him. 

She grabs her medical bag and starts the trek towards the battlefield. Her stomach clenches as thousands of Illyrians fly over her head and into position. How many will be injured? How many will return? How many will be injured so badly that the nurses, both experienced and not, Nesta, and Elain will be forced to just watch as they die in front of them? The questions don't sort themselves out as Elain arrives at the medical tent. Her vision had arrived at the perfect time. The Night forces were all in their places before the first arrow flies from the woods.

It doesn't take long for the bodies to start pouring into the nurse's tent. The head nurses assess each body as it comes in and gives the nurses in training, including Elain and Nesta, instructions on how to prep them for treatment.

"In," One of the nurses yells as an Illyrian approaches the tent. A nurse rushes up and scribbles some things on a pad while walking the Illyrian to Nesta's cot. Elain watches as Nesta grabs the sheet and reads it carefully before starting to work. Elain's bay is empty so she stands in front of her cot. 

"In" a nurse calls and Elain looks up to see who she'll be treating. She almost falls to her knees as she sees Cassian walk up with Azriel hanging over his shoulder. The nurse points at Elain's cot and again scribbles something onto her pad and walks away.

"What happened?" Elain demands as she grabs the note. 

"He got sliced on his stomach by an Illyrian blade, possible Fae-bane, found him lying in the dirt." Cassian reads off the information in perfect form as if he'd said it a thousand times. He probably has. Elain cringes at how he was found. With the fae-bane and the dirt even if the wound doesn't kill him the infection might. 

"Elain" Azriel murmurs. So he's conscious, she notes herself. That's good. 

"Azriel, I'm going to take off your leathers so I can see the injury ok?" He just groans. She tries to keep the emotion out of her voice. How she feels about Azriel aside, if she doesn't keep him and herself calm things are only going to get worse, fast. Her heart stops when she sees the wound. Definitely fae-bane, and a good chance of infection. She already knows what to do, but she checks the sheet anyway. Clean out the wound, flush out the fae-bane, and put him on the antidote tonic. She hears him groan again and decides to sedate him too. He's in pain, and there is no way he will be able to fight again today.

"Azriel, I need you to swallow this tonic." She hands him the flurry of fae-bane antidote and sedative and he swallows obediently. The only sedative available is slow working, but effective, and Elain knows Azriel has a long period of pain left. 

She walks over and grabs the saline bottles. She turns around and see's him. Lord Devlon, head of the rebellion, approaching the nurse's tent from the back. He's closing in on the cot that Azriel is lying in. 

Elain drops the saline bottle and sprints toward Azriel. She manages to evade Devlons view and grabs Azriel's sword from the pile of leathers on the floor. Devlon raises his blade above his head and begins to strike down towards Azriel. That's when Elain jumps into action. She leaps between the two of them and blocks the blow. Elain isn't very strong, but she has been training with Azriel. 

"Move," Lord Devlon growls trying to push down through Elain's block. When Elain doesn't relent Devlon strikes her side. Elain blocks that one. She hears Azriel murmur something but can't identify it. Distantly she hears another nurse scream for Cassian. She manages to block a few blows, but Devlon has hundreds of years of experience as well as about a foot of height on her. He swings for her legs and the impact has her falling onto the ground.

_Across the tent Cassian aims his arrow. If he makes this shot the war is over. If he makes this shot the killing ends. He lets his arrow fly._

Devlon strikes down again, hitting the artery in Elain's neck. Blood pours over her and within a minute her eyes close. Azriel's roar shakes the earth to its core.

##  **~~~~**

Elain wakes up alone and covered in blood. Her memory floods back to her. The battle, Azriel, Lord Devlon, **Azriel**. 

She wasn't strong enough. Azriel was weak and she wasn't strong enough to protect him. A sob wreaks through her. The tears wash the blood off her face as she lays and waits for the darkness to claim her.

It doesn't. She falls into a cycle of waking and sleeping. She pretends to sleep every time the healers come in to check on her. When she hears the tell tail footsteps again she tries to scent who it is, but the stench of blood coats everything. She puts her head on the pillow as the doorknob turns. The footsteps continue across the room. 

"I know you're awake" Her eyes fly open at the sound of the voice, it can't be. It is. She stumbles over her words. 

"You're alive" She finally gets out. "I am" he reassures. "Thanks to you." He sits down next to her on the bed. "I don't remember much from that day, but I do remember that you fought bravely."

"Your training paid off." Elain grabs his hand, the roughness from his scars and his callouses, and the warmth from his skin is a welcome comfort.

"Why did you do it?" Azriel asks in a quiet whisper. “Why did you save me?”

"Why did you insist on training me instead of letting Cassian or Rhysand train me?" Elain counters. Azriel is silent for a moment before whispering again.

"Because I care for you, and I knew that I could train you right." He doesn't look at Elain. He starts to cloak himself in shadows.

"Azriel, what if I told you that I love you?" She whispers, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Are you on a pain tonic?" He asks, running his finger across the scar on her neck. 

"No, and that's not an answer." War and tragedy have emboldened her. 

_What if I told you I love you too?_ his shadow asks, curling around her ear in a way that sends a thrill down her spine. 

"Can I kiss you?" She asks. 

"Cauldron yes," 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been one week since Elain asked Azriel to be her date to the Illyrian Gala and Azriel is still reeling. He understands the importance of having a date for a young fae, or any fae having a date to Gala. It's a status symbol for the Illyrians to have a date and as a member of the High Lord's family, Elain is no exception. Azriel had been planning on skipping the dance for the 400th year in a row. But now that he has a date it may be worth it to go and rub it in the face of some of the war-lords. 

Azriel looks at the clock and makes his way down to the small cafe in the heart of Velaris where they had agreed to meet and smooth out the details of their 'relationship' .

"Az," Elain calls from her seat outside of the cafe. She looks adorable in her bright floral dress. 

"Hey Laney," he responds taking his seat across from her. 

"Are you ready to get to work?" She asks with a smile. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Elain takes out her notebook and a pen. They start hashing out details about how they will coordinate. They agree to dress in a way that matches his siphons. They also agree that they will meet at the dance instead of beforehand. 

"Ok, do you want to do the fun part now? Elain asks with a scheming smile. 

"What's the fun part?" 

"We need a convincing backstory for our relationship." Azriel raises an eyebrow. "You know, so if someone asks we have an answer." He can't help but smile at her. 

"Ok, how did we meet then?" He rests his head on his hand and they start talking. 

It takes them about an hour and 2 cups of tea to establish a backstory. They decide that Elain had seen him win a fight and fell in love. It was kind of a weak story, but it fits with the nature of the character the Illyrians force Azriel to play.  They keep talking even after they finish planning until Elain excuses herself to attend her evening tea with her sisters . For the first time in a while, Azriel walks away with a smile on his face. 

~

The day of the Gala comes quicker than Azriel could ever have imagined. He and Elain had been talking and planning every day. He adjusts the cufflink on his left wrist and takes a deep breath before entering the ballroom. This room is  normally a large bunk room, but they take out the bunks and dividers to allow this space to be open. Azriel wonders where the poor Illyrians that  normally sleep here would sleep tonight. If they would bunk with their friends or sleep in the woods like Cassian did every night. A voice breaks him out of his memories. 

"Hey babe," Elain says, placing herself in front of him. He  just grunts his acknowledgment. They had agreed on everything from nicknames to how they would dance. He still feels bad for being cold to her, she knew who he would need to be, but she still deserved better. His shadows curl around him and start to update him on the fae in the room around him. _Cassian is here_ a shadow whispers to him. Interesting. He and Cassian used to skip the dance together. _He brought Nesta_ another shadow adds. That's even more interesting. He leans down to Elain and whispers in her ear. 

"Look behind you." He cringes at how obvious she is when she looks. She turns back to him. 

"Don't they look uncomfortable?" She whispers back. "Let's show them how it's done." Azriel likes the challenging lilt in her voice. His heart rate speeds up when Elain links her arm with his. He has to remind himself to keep the mask of the Illyrian warrior in place. He gives her a smile that would look cold to anyone else but he knows she can see the warmth underneath. She curls her fingers around his warm and wraps an arm around his waist. He lets his shadows wander to let off some steam. In his 500 years, he never thought he'd return to the blushing boy he had been in his teenage years. But if Elain wanted to play, he could play too. He makes a great deal out of looking Elain up and down. 

"You look amazing in that dress." He remarks, pulling her closer to him. And she does, the cobalt blue dress that matches his tie and siphons fits her top like a glove. The skirts flutter around her when she spins and walks. 

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself."  She purrs back, and he has to remind himself that this is a scripted conversation, that she doesn't mean what she's saying . 

An Illyrian female he doesn't recognize approaches them.  Elain and this female gush at each other and Azriel comes to realize that this is one of the young Illyrian females that Elain has taken to working with . Azriel can't help but lose himself in Elain's voice.

Eventually , the females say their farewells, and Azriel leads Elain to the dancefloor. 

"May I have this dance?" Azriel asks Elain.

"Of course" Elain responds and he leads her to the floor and they begin to dance. It's a quick dance, and Azriel revels in getting to watch Elain twist and jump underneath him.  Eventually , the song comes to an end and they make their way off the dancefloor where Cassian confronts them . 

"Look at you two love birds." He leans closer to whisper something to them. "You guys are very convincing, but  just how committed are you?" Elain looks around before whispering a response. 

"We're all in." 

"Is that so Az?" Cassian asks. Azriel  just nods, trying not to draw too much attention to this little huddle. "Fine then, prove it."

"Nesta giving you a hard time?" Azriel asks. 

"Prove it or I'll kick your ass during training tomorrow morning."

"You couldn't kick my ass if you tried." Azriel reminds him, but Elain looks less sure. 

"I'm training with him tomorrow," Elain whispers. He and Elain  just look at each other. This wasn't in the script, they had no safeguard in place for this one. But when Elain turns her face up towards him his shadows whisper to him _you have to kiss_ her. He wants to wave the shadow away, but he sees Elain grab him and he knows what he has to do.

The kiss ruins him. He wants to, needs to pull her closer. The kiss ends too soon. Elain leans back and looks at him with a brilliant smile. She has no idea that he  is wrapped around her finger. 

Azriel isn't able to focus on anything for the rest of the gala. All he can think about is **her**. After the gala, Elain pulls Azriel aside. 

"I'm sorry if this is too forward but." and the tension makes Azriel want to scream. "I had a  really nice time,  maybe we could do this again, but for real?" 


	3. A Nesta x cassian prompt - modern au in which Nesta and cassian are neighbors . "I heard you singing in the bathroom so I thought I'll join you.

Nesta hates her runs. She hates being sweaty most of all, which is why she always plans to have time to take a shower immediately after. It doesn't matter if it's 5 am or 5 pm, she always showers after. And today is no exception.

Her sister, Elain, had given her a waterproof speaker for her birthday a few months ago. At first, she had thought singing in the shower was childish. But now she finds herself bringing the speaker in with her more often than not. 

She strips  quickly then turns the water on, queuing up her playlist on her phone. She steps into the shower and lets the scalding water wash over her. She doesn't have a lot of time, but she supposes she can listen to one song. The chorus of her favorite song fills the air and starts to sing. 

"I'm falling In all the good times I find myself Longing for a change And in the bad times, I fear myself" The instrument's fill in for the next few measures. She can feel the next line coming.  As she braces for it, it isn't the female singer's voice that she hears, but the voice of her  incredibly infuriating neighbor Cassian . 

"I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in," The lyrics that  normally invigorate her now infuriate her. She turns the water off. She has to get ready for work anyway. 

30 minutes later her hair is dry and up in an easy, but intricate-looking, up-do. She's back in her pencil-skirt and blazer. She's confident that she'll make her meeting on time. 

The elevator doors close, and she's so happy to get the elevator to herself. That is until she sees her neighbor, Cassian running towards the elevator. She slams her hand on the door close button, but he makes it anyway. She bites her tongue, but the urge to snap at him is too strong. 

"What was that?" She asks. He looks at her like she has three heads, but still responds. 

"I heard you singing and I thought I'd join you," He looks her up and down once, " Maybe next time I could join you in person?" 

The doors open but she makes sure to hit him with her hips as she walks out. 

"You're a pig Cassian." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me a prompt here: https://urleastfavoritewritingtrashcan.tumblr.com/post/618885574839992320/send-me-a-prompt


End file.
